


Once, and never again

by Teczesgirl



Series: Lily and her cypher [4]
Category: Anthem (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, The anthem turns off Lilys asexuality for a day, Vaginal Sex, the anthem can do whatever it wants idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teczesgirl/pseuds/Teczesgirl
Summary: Lily put her hands on his shoulders, effectively stopping whatever he was saying. She wanted to tell him how he looked radiant in the dusk light shining through the windows. She wanted to tell him how she wanted to feel him in ways she was never able to before. She wanted to tell him how she had this opportunity and that she was not going to let it go to try a form of love with him that was going to be once in a life time. But the moment she looked into his eyes, she forgot words.





	Once, and never again

This did not make any sense to Lily at all. The anthem has never been shown to do anything like this before. It was just supposed to be a routine patrol of the Bastion today. That was all. And yet, after dealing with a particularly nasty shaper relic, Lily couldn't help but notice something different about herself. 

Especially when Owen spoke. 

It was weird enough to call off the patrol for the rest of the day and ask the three closest Arcanists to look into it.

“I just... don’t get it! Before I left, everyone looked normal! But now... they’re all oddly attractive, I think.” It was not easy to try and explain these symptoms to Matti, Erryl, and Sumner. Though they understood the Anthem and it’s effects well, they didn’t have the answers for everything. 

Owen was waiting off to the side, wearing his specially designed helmet to allow him to see better and hide the scars on his face. He was the first one to see Lily and knew something was wrong. After only being able to see her through the anthem for a long time, it was much easier to see what was up. 

Though the mask, Lily could tell he was anxious and worried. She was also getting better at her own observation skills. 

“Any physical symptoms you can discribe?” Erryl was being much more helpful that the others, who were still debating if this was the anthem or just something else from nature, like spores or a bad scorpion hit. 

“I guess I feel this weird tingly feeling down here, and it feels hotter than it should.” She gestured to her lower abdomen. 

Erryl turned to their others and brought his information to them, stopping their bickering once they heard that he said. After a moment, they all turned to look at Lily, in that oddly synchronized and kinda creepy way that still freaked her out a little. 

Erryl was about to say something when Matti interrupted him in a very blunt way. “What do you think of when you think about sex?” 

It took her a moment to fully comprehend what she was just asked. Normally she would say something like ‘it is not something I would participate in’ but right now, it didn’t feel that way. “I... I think I would actual feel like I could participate.” The statement confused her as to why should would feel that way but it felt that way. 

“I guess the anthem can affect both the laws for physics and the functions of different minds.” Erryl sounded just as light hearted as ever about it. But it sounded different, in a way Lily didn’t and couldn’t understand. 

“I... I will be going home now.” She shakily stood up from the chair and tried to not collapse under the weight of this new and terrifying idea. 

“That’s probably a good idea. Perhaps this will wear off in a day like when the anthem reversed gravity.” Sumner turned to her for just a moment to tell her that before returning to the other two to talk excitedly about what this may mean for the anthem. 

Lily fully expected to be asked to stay by the three but she was not about to turn down the opportunity to go home and rest. 

“Come on, Owen. Let’s head home.” She waved to Owen and they began to leave. But before they could, Matti called out one more thing to them. “Maybe it will wear off if you two ‘take care of it’ if you know what I mean.” He shot the both of them finger guns and Lily left even faster. And she could tell that Owen was red in the face with embarrassment and maybe something else, seeing as it had passed the mask at this point. 

They walked home quickly, Lily wanting nothing more than to not look and see how oddly attractive everyone had become. 

It felt like forever. But they both finally returned home. 

Once the door was closed behind them, Lily sighed in relief, to be away from the rest of the world. But there was still one last person within her world. And within her grasp. 

Owen took off his helmet, knowing the layout of the apartment well enough to not need to see it to get around. His scarred face was so beautiful to her. He was saying something but she wasn’t listening. All she was was his lips and she wondered what they could do to her. Maybe taking care of this was the best was to get rid of this feeling. 

Lily put her hands on his shoulders, effectively stopping whatever he was saying. She wanted to tell him how he looked radiant in the dusk light shining through the windows. She wanted to tell him how she wanted to feel him in ways she was never able to before. She wanted to tell him how she had this opportunity and that she was not going to let it go to try a form of love with him that was going to be once in a life time. But the moment she looked into his eyes, she forgot words. 

Instead, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a deep kiss, one she had never given before. Owen was taken aback, not responding for a moment before falling into the kiss. 

After a minute, they had to pull away for air. Owen felt as if this was some dream that was becoming a reality, but he knew this was not something Lily would ever normally do. This was the anthem affecting her. He wanted to make sure this was actually happening and not something out of her control. 

“Lily. I know this is the anthem’s doing. I just need to know if yo want me, or just want release.” The second option was not hard to understand. On nights when they both needed some stress relief, Owen would allow the connection they had to create a sort of bridge between their touches. They could touch themselves but also feel the other’s pleasure, which made the feeling all the more better. 

But Lily would not back down. She leaned down to Owen’s ear and whispered. “I don’t just want you. I _need_ you. Please. This will be the one and only time, and I choose you to be my one and only time.” 

Her breath and words sent shivers down his back. 

Needing no more persuasion, he took her hand to started for the stairs to their shared room. 

Lily was even happier that she took birth control normally, since she did for other medical reasons before this.

Once upstairs, Lily made the first move, getting Owen onto the bed first so she could climb over him. She immediately reconnected her lips with his and tried to feel all over him. It was obvious that she was not experienced and mostly just doing whatever felt best, but he didn’t mind. 

While her hands scrambled around to find a good place to hold onto, Owen began feeling around her waist, hips, arms, and legs, seeming to calm her down enough to let him have enough control to make this good but also let her keep her own power. 

Soon enough, she began to try and tug at his shirts, but found it difficult with all the extra bits in the way. She didn’t want to break the kiss just to look a thing how to get Owen out of these layers so she tugged at him, silently asking for help. 

He seemed to get the message, removing his hands from her to remove one of the barriers between the two of them. When they had to break away to remove the shirt, Lily followed suit, throwing off her own shirt and bra, fully exposing her upper body. 

When Owen finally saw her again, he seemed star struck. He just stared at her, tracing the scars from battle on her body and wondering how skin on a person who had fought so much could be this soft. 

She let him explore for a few minutes before she couldn’t stand it anymore. She flipped over and threw off her pants and what was underneath. Now there was nothing between her and what she wanted. 

She looked to her side at Owen, who was silently asking her what she wanted him to do. She could have said any number of things. But she didn’t have time for that.

“Touch me.”

That was all she needed to say, because the next moment, he was on top of her, kissing her neck and chest, tangling their legs together, and sliding his hand down between her legs. 

She was already so wet. When his fingers met her lips, she flinched only slightly, not expecting it, but chased the feeling when she realized what it she was. 

Thanks to her, the first finger went in smoothly, moving around her in ways to make her happier than she had been before with just herself. Then a second was added. And a third. All moving around her and curling up to press places she didn’t know existed. 

They moved in and out and all around for a good few minutes, starting to built more heat in her belly. When they were removed, she whimpered at the sudden loss of feeling. 

She saw Owen bring his fingers up to taste her. After a moment, it seemed to be better than Lily thought it would be, because Owen quickly slid down to put her face where his fingers had been once before. 

The question before if wondering what his mouth could do to her was quickly answered. And that answer was that it could do amazing things. 

Lily felt herself being sucked, licked, kissed, and loved in ways she thought she would miss once this activity became undesirable later. But for now, it was heavenly. 

He licked the outside and inside of her, toyed with her clit, sucked on her with his entire mouth, and did everything he could to make her feel amazing. And judging my her voice, it was her working. But he broke away before she had a chance to finish, wanting to keep this going. And besides, his cock was becoming greatly uncomfortable against his pants. 

Once Lily heard him break ways and start to undo his pants, she sat up and told him what she wanted next. “Get up against the headboard. I want to ride you.” 

It was blunt, and short, and could have been said in a million flirtatious ways, but she was not good at that. But it worked anyway, because the moment Owen had his pants off, he followed her instructions and sat and waited in anticipation. 

Lily got on his lap and straddled him. She could feel his hard dick pressing up against her, needing her just as much as she did. At first, she was a little wary, but the gentle hands on her hips reminded her that she trusted Owen, and so she slowly lowered herself onto him. 

A light moan escaped her as she sank deeper and deeper until he bottomed out inside her. She took a moment to get used to this feeling, bracing herself on her arms against the headboard. She looked up to see Owen, completely entranced by her. He made her smile, and she places a much softer kiss against his lips as she began to move up and down. 

Though she had little knowledge of sex compared to others, she knew what the general idea of what to do to make both people happy. She traced the scars on his face with her fingers and lips, still finding them to be something of a reminder of no amount of brokenness could keep them apart. She felt up and down his chest, appreciating how strong he had been getting lately. It was a good kind of toned, on she deeply appreciated where it was not weak but not overcompensating. 

She kissed his neck and face and began to add in some nipping once she felt the heat build up faster and harder. But her legs were getting surprisingly tired. 

Owen must have felt it too, since he stopped her hips and it’s his hands. “Let me take care of the rest.” 

“Please do.” 

Lily could not, even now, bring herself to say ‘fuck me’. But she desperately hoped she would. 

Owen flipped her over so he was on top, still buried inside her. They slid down a little, so he was now fully above her. And upon seeing his face filled with such love and admiration, Lily fully relinquished control. 

His hands moved from her hips, to her ass, to her thighs and back again, savoring the feeling of softness that didn’t seem possible for someone so deadly. After a few minutes of just feeling all around her, occasionally moving past her hips to her chest and give it a squeeze and back down again, Lily had enough, needing him to just move.

She pulled herself up and couldn’t even whisper it at this point. She said it in his ear. “Fuck me.” 

He did not neee to be told twice, immediately begining to thrust into her, making her cry out a little in a very good way. 

After just a good few minutes, they were both panting and moaning and spewing out semi coherent swears and praises. Before long, Lily was becoming more erratic with how she was thrusting her own hips up to meet his. 

“O-Owen! I-Ahh I’m s-so c-AAAHHHH!” 

Lily’s back arched, and she let out a cry of pleasure as she felt a wave of heat and ecstasy hit her. She heard Owen try to repeat what she said but only felt him come inside of her. 

After a few more thrusts, the feeling faded away, along with losing the feeling of his cock entirely. 

She heard him collapse beside her. She felt him bundle her in his arms for once. And she saw him look at her with such loving eyes. 

“I love you.”

Those words meant so much between the two of them. They were a promise to keep. An oath to never break. A trust that could never be broken again. It meant everything to them, even now. 

He was her one and only. To happen once and never again. And they were fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I made Lily ace but I cannot stop thinking about this and idk maybe the anthem can do this but thank you for reading to the end of my terrible, terrible smut.


End file.
